Angry Thoughts
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: A story about the betrayals two brothers have to go through to get what they want... each other's trust
1. Angry Thoughts

Angry Thoughts **Angry Thoughts**   
**The Undertaker's love is tested.**

The blood, the bright redness but then the swirls of deep red almost black, seeped into Marcus's eyes, he felt an odd sensation run through his body when he saw his little brother's emotionless body lying in the middle of the ring, that god awful looking blood surrounding his body; For a second Marcus thought that Kane could be dead, but then the constant twitch of Kane's left hand reassured him that his little brother was still with him. The sensation, it wasn't like the sensation he used to get when he used to be "The Lord of Darkness", no this sensation, was horror and it didn't feel good. Before Marcus had been on the giving end, he would give people something to be afraid of, even when he transformed into "American Bad Ass" he gave people something to be afraid of, something to shrink back and want to run away from, but no he was never on the receiving end. Marcus never had anything to get scared over, he didn't care what happened to his body, who gives the fuck was his motto, but what happened to his little brother Kane was a whole different story. Now it never used to be like this, him and Kane weren't always on the best of terms, hell they weren't on any terms, they were enemies yet even as they fought one another Marcus always knew that Kane was his brother and that was the only reason he hadn't made Kane "famous" yet. But they reunited, and formed the brothers of destruction, they were unstoppable... until tonight. Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin with Christian and Edge were too much of a team, and they had all ganged up on Kane; He had tried relentlessly to get in that damn ring, but all the referees wouldn't let him, damn it couldn't they see that Stone Cold and Triple H were killing Kane? Did they even care? Or did those two bastards along with the devil himself Vince have this federation so fooled that even the once good referees would let this sort of carnage continue, even after Stone Cold and Triple H won? 

Marcus tried to slip past the referees, he tried to jump into the ring, he even punched out a few referees, he knew that there would hell to be paid in the morning, but all he knew, all he could feel, was that he needed to be in that ring protecting Kane, protecting the only family he knew. Marcus kicked Earl Hebner out of his way and some new unknown referee and proceeded to climb into the ring, his knee hurt from the power bomb it got from Triple H, but the constant throbbing in his left knee wasn't what mattered at the moment, all he could see through the thick blackness was the brightness of the blood that flowed in a puddle surrounding Kane's twitching body. Marcus's eyes had the dangerous edge to them and Christian and Edge had flown out of the ring and out of the stadium when Marcus entered the ring; Marcus tried to walk over to his brother but he was grabbed from the behind and given a stone cold stunner and then a pedigree. He laid on the mat of the ring for a few minutes in time, his eyes concentrated on his brother, he could feel those two bastards walking over his body, taunting him to get up, oh no they didn't want The Undertaker to get up, because when he did they were dead, they were already dead men walking. 

No one messes with his family, he thought he had made that point clear when he threw X-Pac out a 3 story building, sure the bastard was still alive but he learned his lesson; He thought he had made his point clear when he locked Tori in a shower with rats, the scars on her legs proved that he wasn't joking; He thought he had made his point clear when he beat the leader of Right To Censor, the all holy Stephen Richards, he thought throwing that damn moralistic bastard through a window leaving a scar on his eye had proven his point... but obviously these damn wrestlers were too slow, they just didn't understand that Kane was off limits, that if Kane got hurt, that he could guarantee that the person who brought the damage upon his baby brother, would definitely wish they didn't lay a finger on him. Marcus wasn't the sadistic bastard he was before, he didn't do the black weddings things and he didn't get off on the human sacrifices he would give to "The Lord of Darkness" anymore, he had given that up a long time ago, but seeing his brother probably battered under his suit and bloody, made that angry/retribution determination enter his body again, and he could see and hear all of his victims screaming for mercy which they never did get, oh no The Undertaker wasn't one to give mercy. And tonight would be no exception, tonight he would rise to his feet and destroy Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin, he would crush their bones and then he would continue the torture on their bodies, he wouldn't stop until those bastards took their last breath, and then once they were dead he would burn their bodies alive... now that would teach every god damn wrestler in this federation that his family was off limits. 

Marcus pushed himself up using all the strength in his arms to steady himself; His knees wobbling at first but then he regained his composure and stepped out of the way and then grabbed Triple H by the throat and threw him out of the ring, he then used the choke slam move on Stone Cold also throwing him out of the ring. Marcus walked to the edge of the ring and watched Stone Cold and Triple H scramble to their feet, he glared at them, saying a few cuss words as they ran up the titatron and disappeared. 

_Kane._

The name itself meant so much to him, Marcus had never cared about something so much as he cared for his little brother Kane. Marcus knew that with each passing day with Kane by his side, he was growing more vulnerable by the minute, he had intended to betray Kane in the end but it never got around to that; Because as much as he had tried to deny it before... he enjoyed Kane's company. He enjoyed the fact that when he woke up in the middle of the night, he could be guaranteed that Kane would be sleeping silently in the bed next to his. That reassuarance had helped Marcus sleep through the night without the nightmares of what he had done attacking him, Kane had somehow made the dreams go away. 

_He's not up yet._

Marcus turned his body away from the crowd and slowly made his way over to where his little brother was still lying with the puddle of blood surrounding him, Marcus's eyes furrowed in anger, the puddle of blood had grown and the twitching in Kane's hand had slowed down. 

_Don't you dare die on me you damn sunofabitch! I knew you were too hurt to do this match, but you wouldn't listen to me would you? You had to be so damn strong, you had to prove that you could handle Stone Cold and Triple H, you had to prove that you were as strong as me. Don't you get it Kane? You have nothing to prove to me, I love you completely, I love you the way you are. I love you._

No one would understand how hard it was for Marcus to admit that he loved someone, even if it was in his mind, because Marcus didn't believe in love, he couldn't. Love was for saps, his dad had told him and Kane that every single day when they were little children, their father believed that love was a weakness, and damnit Marcus believed it. So when Paul would lock Kane in the basement, Marcus wouldn't unlock the door and let Kane out, because that would be an act of love, and love was for saps, love made people weak, love was wrong. Human emotions were wrong, no pain no gain was what Paul always told Marcus. So day after day Marcus would watch Kane getting dragged into that cold and dark basement, he would listen to Kane's whimpers and watch the tears fall, and Marcus would just watch, but cry in the inside. Marcus wanted to help Kane, but Paul always said that they had toughen Kane up so that in return Kane would be like them. Paul said they had to drain out all that goodness and care in Kane's body and then replace it with anger, they had to make Kane into a devoid monster and then only then would they let Kane out of that basement. They had already started the pain by killing Kane's mother, that one moment in time, they had taken the sweetest and kindest thing in Kane's life and burned it alive. Marcus had been surprised when he saw Kane jump in that fire, Marcus had never expected that Kane would do that, they had barely gotten him out in time, but those scars would be forever, like the emotional ones Marcus had. But as hard as he tried to avoid the feelings, he couldn't; Somehow Kane had transformed into the most important thing in his life, somehow Kane was all that mattered to him, somehow Marcus truly cared about someone. Marcus hadn't realized how much Kane meant to him, until now... Marcus crawled over to Kane and tried shaking him, trying his damndest to wake Kane up, but Kane wasn't moving. Marcus felt the signs that tears were going to fall but he pushed them back, he didn't need everyone in the crowd seeing him cry, The Undertaker does NOT cry and he isn't going to start anytime soon... Marcus tried shaking Kane again, but still not reaction, no movement. 

"Get some god damn help will you?"'   
Marcus screamed at the one of the referees, he watched the referee scramble off, going to get help; Marcus was about to lose it, he could feel his control over his anger and his actions slip away and he knew that in a second nothing would matter except hurting somebody.   
"M-M-M-"   
Marcus looked down quickly when he felt Kane's black leather glove touch him on his left arm, his eyes softened when he heard his brother's stuttering; Kane hadn't stuttered since he was 12 years old.   
"Shh Kane, help is coming."   
Marcus wanted to say more, he wanted to hear more of Kane's voice but he wanted his brother to stay alive, and that meant staying calm.   
"Y-you remember when y-you said to s-stay away from the l-light? T-the bright w-white light?"   
Marcus nodded quickly, he had given Kane that speech when they were little, he had told Kane if he ever got hurt real badly and he saw a bright white light, to stay the hell away from it.   
"Yeah I remember Kane, shhh you have to stay calm."   
Kane shifted his body a little so now his head was in Marcus's lap, Marcus started running his hand over Kane's hair absently, like he had been doing it for years.   
"I-I see the white l-light M-Marcus."   
Marcus's eyes widened, _Oh god no don't do this to me now._   
"Stay away from it Kane, avoid the light, shit Kane run!"   
Marcus's voice raised as he pleaded for Kane to stay away from that light, he needed Kane to stay with him, he needed Kane to stay alive.   
"B-But it's so b-bright."   
Marcus went to say something but froze when he felt his little brother go limp underneath him. Marcus tried moving Kane, but Kane's body was limp and not moving. Marcus felt hot tears sting his face as he made a realization... his brother was dead. 

**_:::ClearView Hospital:::_**

The hours had passed by too slowly, Marcus felt his eyes still staring at that damn oval clock that hung on the hospital's bleach white walls, as he awaited news on his brother. Even though Kane had died in his arms, he wouldn't give up on hope, the hope that at least one damn doctor in this hospital could save Kane, that one doctor could bring Kane back to life. Marcus had never believed in hope before, but he just couldn't give up, he just couldn't let Kane's memory and life die, he wouldn't do that. No, it wasn't that he wouldn't, it was that he couldn't... Kane was too important to him, he would die without Kane near him, it wasn't possible that Marcus could breathe without Kane. Sure at one time Marcus had lived without Kane in his life, but this time it was different, everything that he did depended on Kane, and losing Kane... would eventually make him lose himself. 

"Excuse me?"   
Marcus looked up when he heard a soft voice, the voice tore him away from his thoughts. Marcus continued to look at the person in front of him, the form was visibly shaken, and he didn't know if it was because of Kane's condition or the fact that he was here.   
"You the doctor?"   
Marcus wanted to form out longer sentences but he couldn't find the strength in his body to do so, he was lucky to even find the strength to form any coherent words.   
"Yes Dr. Williams. I was the doctor that worked on your brother Kane."   
Marcus nodded and pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in.   
"How is Kane?"   
Marcus hoped, prayed, that Dr. Williams, wouldn't say that his brother was dead, that would just destroy him.   
"Not so well, but alive--"   
Marcus let out a sigh of relief and continued to listen to the doctor speak.   
"Kane's injuries are bad, the injury in his elbow had traveled all the way up to his arm. His left rib is completely brusied, actually Kane is very lucky that it's not broken. And he has some--"   
Marcus put his hand up.   
"Those scars are old."   
Doctor Williams nodded and motioned for Marcus to follow him.   
"He has a bad concussion and I think Kane shouldn't go back to wrestling for at least a few weeks, he needs some time off. He himself is visibly shaken, he was stuttering earlier but it's faded, we wouldn't usually let people in right now but he has been calling for you."   
Marcus nodded and walked into Kane's hospital room, he looked back and saw Dr. Williams back away; _I wonder what you did to make him scared shitless Kane..._

Marcus let out a sigh and made his way towards Kane's bed, he looked over at his brother's body, and noted that Kane was asleep. Marcus grabbed a chair and sat down next to Kane's bedside, trying his best not to lose control over the sight of his little brother's battered body, but right now he wasn't doing too well. It had only been a few months since him and Kane put all their troubled past behind them and decided to work together, they were still working out the kinks in their troubled relationship and the one time Kane needed him most, Marcus couldn't come to his little brother's rescue. Marcus didn't care about a lot of people, he had learned to block out human emotion, it helped him survive in the WWF, but he cared so much about Kane. He cared about Kane more then he thought was possible, Kane in the past few months, had been able to bring some light into Marcus's life. 

"Shit."   
Marcus hissed out underneath his breath, he pulled his long brown hair out of his face, he concentrated his gaze on Kane, Marcus watched Kane's body rise up and then rise down with each silent breath he took. Marcus felt more helpless then he did when he couldn't reach Kane in the ring, Marcus didn't like feeling helpless. The feeling of not being able to control his own destiny was something that Marcus did not like, Marcus had always been in control... but he should have expected that would change once he welcomed Kane back into his life. 

Kane was Marcus's only weakness, and every one in the WWF knew that. That was why everyone went after Kane, because if Kane got hurt it would leave Marcus vulnerable. People would usually laugh at even the thought of Marcus, The Undertaker, being vulnerable... but Marcus was vulnerable at times... and that was because of Kane. 

Marcus didn't know if he should be happy or pissed off at Kane for that. 


	2. Violent Tendencies

i jn **Violent Tendencies**   
**The Undertaker's love is tested.**

"Here."   
Marcus handed Kane his mask, Marcus looked at the clock in Kane's hospital room and sighed; He wished Kane would hurry up and finish getting ready to leave, Marcus just wanted to high-tail it out of this hospital room.   
"Thank you."   
Marcus heard Kane grumble, once Kane fastened his mask on his face. Marcus grabbed one of Kane's duffel bags and proceeded to walk out of the hospital room, Marcus had talked Dr. Williams, into letting him take Kane home with him, of course he had to promise that he wouldn't let Kane wrestle until Kane's injuries were healed. To tell the truth Marcus had no problem with that; Marcus loved his little brother and all but sometimes Marcus got too distracted in trying to protect Kane to actually protect his own back in a match, which usually resulted in him getting his ass kicked. 

"Car's over there Kane."   
Marcus pointed to a big black Ford rental truck, Marcus had rented the truck a few hours before he had come back to the hospital to pick up Kane, Marcus fully knew that him and an injured Kane wouldn't fit on the back of his motorcycle. Marcus opened the passenger side of the car and went to help Kane in but Kane pushed Marcus's hand away and crawled in the car by himself. Marcus gave Kane a look, he felt like asking Kane what was bothering him, but instead Marcus shut the door and walked over to the other side of the car and got in as well. 

_Shit, what's his problem now?_

Marcus could see that Kane was mad, sure he couldn't see Kane's face through the mask, but he could read it from Kane's body language. Kane was upset about something, and to make it worse, Kane was keeping it to himself. Marcus started up the car and turned on the radio, for right now he decided that he would ignore his brother's 'problem' and get them home... well hotel room, but it was all the same anyways. Marcus strummed his fingers against the steering wheel in boredom, Marcus glanced over at Kane who had his body turned away from him and staring out the window; Marcus sighed, _damn it, Kane you are so damn temperamental. _Sometimes Marcus didn't know if his brother loved him or hated him more, Kane's moods were still something that Marcus was trying to learn, since Kane didn't say a lot, Marcus had to read Kane's body language to see what he was feeling like... and right now Kane, seemed that he was either pissed, or disappointed; Either one wasn't good for Marcus, he just hoped it was pissed... Marcus could handle pissed, but disappointment he couldn't handle, not from Kane, no he couldn't handle Kane being disappointed in him. 

"How's your head?"   
Marcus asked, once him and Kane had settled in their hotel rooms. Kane threw off his jacket and sat down on his bed, which was the left one, Marcus for some reason, always took the bed on the right.   
"It's fine."   
Marcus waited for Kane to go on, he waited for Kane to say some more about his head, or maybe his ribs, but Kane just continued to un-lace his black boots, without saying a word. Marcus was starting to get aggravated, he couldn't handle this damn silence, it was making him nervous. Actually what no one else knew about Kane, was that he had his talkative moments, sometimes at night when they would be staying up late watching some corny old television show, Kane would just start yammering away about pretty much nothing. But this dead silence from Kane was something that Marcus hadn't gotten in a while, he had gotten the cold silence from Kane when they used to be enemies, but in the past few months Kane had been talkative to him, and when Kane wasn't talking, his body language was never cold and distant; Marcus eyed Kane trying to read his body language, but he got nothing, which was worse then getting something he didn't like.   
"What the hell is your problem Kane?"   
Kane kicked off his second boot and turned around and looked at Marcus through the black and red mask.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Marcus sighed, he jumped up from his bed and strolled over to the mini-refridgerator and took out a drink.   
"This silent treatment. I don't like it, if you got something to say, just say it to me little brother."   
There was a long silence before Kane finally spoke up.   
"Where were you? During the match, where were you?"   
Marcus had just stared at Kane not knowing what to say, and after a few minutes of the silence Kane laid down on his bed and turn on his side, falling to sleep. 

_Where were you? During the match, where were you?_

Marcus should have been prepared for that question but the instant it left Kane's mouth, Marcus felt as if he had been slapped in the face, by his own brother. There had been an accusing tone in Kane's voice, and Marcus swore that through that mask he saw Kane glaring at him. Marcus was now pacing back and forth across the hotel room, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. How dare Kane accuse him of just up and leaving him in the ring to get hurt? Sure Marcus had done some shitty things to Kane in the past, but Marcus had done his best to prove to Kane that he was sorry about that, and then bam Kane started acting like what happened to him on Raw was his fault, like he had planned it. Marcus had told Kane to not go into that match, Marcus had actually pleaded for Kane to stay back but Kane was the one that insisted that he come to the match, and now Kane accused him?! Marcus felt his anger rise but some sadness enter his body, why was Kane all of a sudden so reluctant in trusting him? 

"You make no sense whatsoever little brother."   
Marcus threw himself down on his bed, he had a big match tomorrow and he needed all the sleep he could use, he would talk to Kane in the morning, during their usual workout, he would fix all this tomorrow, right now all Marcus needed was sleep. 

:::Tomorrow Morning - Gym:::

Marcus looked up from his weights at Kane who was making his way over to the treadmill. _Okay, confrontation time, _Marcus put the weights down and walked over to a treadmill next to Kane's and got on it.   
"Good sleep?"   
Kane looked at Marcus for a second before going back to the treadmill.   
"Yes."   
Marcus nodded and started up the treadmill.   
"I was at the ring Kane, the refs wouldn't let me in, they said you had to tag me in."   
Kane looked at Marcus and shrugged, turning off the treadmill.   
"Okay. I'm going to get some breakfast."   
Kane grabbed his bottle of water and left the gym. 

_Little...._

Marcus turned up the speed a couple notches on the treadmill as he watched Kane disappear out of his view. Okay, so the confrontation thing didn't work as well as he had thought it would, Marcus sighed. Why was Kane being so hard on him? Marcus looked up when he heard footsteps enter the gym, Marcus glared evilly at Triple H who got on the treadmill next to Marcus. 

"Kane looked mighty pissed 'Taker, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, if Kane decided he wanted a little action."   
Triple H smirked at Marcus. Marcus groaned and hopped off the treadmill and turned to Triple H before leaving.   
"You and Stone Cold are messing with the wrong man."   
Marcus grabbed his bottle of water and left the gym, in search of Kane; This little argument between them had to end before it got too big. Marcus and Kane both had big tempers, and if they didn't talk to each other when their tempers were low enough, they would explode on one another, and that wasn't something Marcus needed.

"You're up Marcus."   
Marcus nodded, and sighed; It looked like him and Kane's conversation would have to wait until after his match with Stone Cold Steve Austin.

_"JR, this is going to be explosive tonight! It's The Undertaker versus Stone Cold Steve Austin!"___

_"Yep, it seems that The Undertaker wants some revenge for what Stone Cold did to Kane..."___

The rest of the conversation between JR and Michael Cole was blocked out as Marcus came out and ran down the titatron and jumped in the ring; Stone Cold was already in the ring, they glared each other down, but then Stone Cold Steve Austin smirked evilly.   
"What are you smiling at? I wouldn't be smiling, you're a dead man walking."   
That last comment only made Steve smile even bigger.   
"You know 'Taker, your brother is real trusting."   
Marcus stared back at Steve with a confused look on his face but before he could say anything, he felt something hit him in the back. Marcus looked up and froze when he saw that it was Kane who had hit him.   
"Kane, no..."   
Marcus tried to find the strength in his voice to make himself sound threatening, but he felt himself choking over Kane's name; God what was Kane doing? What was going on in Kane's mind?

Stone Cold stood in the background, flashing an evil smile at the scene unfolding in front of him; It had been too easy, Kane was in a vulnerable state and all Steve had to do was put the idea that Marcus could be planning to betray him and dear old Kane did the rest. Kane had believed every word Steve said, every single word even though those words were coming from his arch enemy's mouth. Steve and Hunter had planned the whole thing, they couldn't destroy the brothers of destruction... they were just too damn strong together but then Hunter came up with the idea that together they were strong but alone they were nothing... that was the plan... set Kane against Marcus and the brother of destruction would be no more.

"Kane, wait..."   
Marcus put his hand up trying to stop Kane from hitting him with the chair again, usually he would be attacking Kane by now but he needed to know why Kane was attacking him.

_Where were you? During the match, where were you?_**__**

Marcus's eyes widened, finally realizing what had gotten into his little brother. Kane was still blaming him for what happened on Raw... 

_Kane looked mighty pissed 'Taker, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, if Kane decided he wanted a little action._

_"You know 'Taker, your brother is real trusting.___

Stone Cold and Triple H... they had done this, they had pit Kane against him, it was all starting to sink in. Marcus scrambled up and opened his mouth to say something to Kane but fell down to the mat, once Kane hit him in the face with the chair. Marcus closed his eyes as the blood spilled out from a huge gash from his forehead; He wanted to feel anger towards Kane, he really did, but he couldn't find it in his body to be angry; He had done a lot of things to Kane in the past, so this was his pay back... but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Kane, crush his bones!"   
Stone Cold screamed forcefully at Kane, what was taking the damn retard so long? Steve had seen Kane be more brutal to total strangers in other matches, but he was taking it easy on Marcus.

"Kane...."   
Kane lowered the chair and stared at his older brother's body, Kane's eyes bounced back and forth to Marcus to Stone Cold Steve Austin; Kane raised the chair to hit Marcus but then lowered it again, not knowing what to do.

"Do it already retard!"   
Stone Cold screamed out at Kane.

Kane whirled around once he heard Stone Cold's words; _Retard. _He hated when people called him that name, just because he couldn't read as fast as some people, they thought he was stupid, just because he didn't get some things as fast as others, they called him a retard. Kane raised the metal chair and hit Stone Cold across the face with it, then Kane turned around and raised the chair aiming it towards Marcus, but not hitting him yet; Marcus stood up and faced his brother.

"Give me the chair Kane."   
  



	3. Tough Love

Tough Love **Tough Love**   
**The Undertaker's love is tested.******

_Give me the chair Kane.___

The words had entered Kane's ears but somehow didn't reach his mind, because Kane continued to grip onto the steel chair, not handing it over to his older brother, he just continued to hold onto that chair for dear life as if it was the last thing he had to defend himself.

_Give me the chair Kane.___

There were those words again, but still Kane held onto the steel chair, Marcus moved closer to Kane, but moved back slowly when Kane raised the chair; The fans were for once silent, as JR and Michael Cole were, everybody was waiting to see what Kane would do. Kane looked away for a second and stared at Stone Cold Steve Austin who was passed out on the mat, Kane turned back to Marcus and swung the chair to hit his brother; Marcus grabbed the chair and threw it to the ground, Marcus grabbed Kane and went to hit him, but then just released his grasp on Kane. Marcus's eyes had a pained look in them, his back was away from the crowd and he was staring into Kane's eyes.

"I don't know what I have to do to make you believe that I'm here for good Kane, I just don't know anymore."   
Marcus sighed and crawled out of the ring and walked up the titatron and eventually disappearing backstage, leaving Kane in the ring with a passed out Stone Cold Steve Austin. Marcus stomped past the lingering wrestlers backstage, Marcus walked into his dressing room and threw his leather jacket across the room.

_Damn you Kane, damn you!___

Marcus sat down on the couch in his dressing room, and ran his hands over his face; The pain began to throb all over his face, the bleeding had stopped, but the pain was still going strong, and not only did it throb in his face, it throbbed throughout his whole body. Kane's betrayal had hit him hard, REAL hard, and Marcus was trying to pull himself up, trying to move on from that, but he couldn't... that betrayal from his little brother just hurt too much, and it had came unexpectedly. He should have seen the signs, Kane had pushed away from him in the car, and then Kane's question in their hotel room and then Kane's attitude in the gym... Marcus should have seen the beginning of the betrayal starting but Marcus had been so wrapped up in worrying about Kane, that he could see no wrong done by his brother, no wrong. Even after Kane hit him in the ring with that damn chair, Marcus wouldn't believe that Kane would do this to him; It wasn't Kane, not the one he knew, the Kane in the ring tonight was the old monster the WWF once knew, the cold devoid 7 foot monster that tore his way into the WWF, making that ring his, no that wasn't Marcus's little brother, that was The Undertaker's brother.

Marcus had learned that he wasn't The Undertaker, he was Marcus, The Undertaker was his alter ego, his bad side, and tonight The Undertaker's little brother had taken over Marcus's sweet little brother Kane, and had Kane destroy Marcus bit by bit. Kane had been ruthless, Kane had taken all of Marcus's humanity and beat it out of him, and for that Marcus should want to kill him, to get revenge, but Marcus didn't, Marcus didn't want to hurt Kane. No hurting Kane was what The Undertaker did, all Marcus wanted to do was be a good big brother, all Marcus wanted to do was make up for the wrong he did to Kane in the past, and right now all Marcus wanted to do was be left alone. In front of a million people Marcus had been betrayed by his brother, in front of a million people Marcus had seen the evil that Kane held him, in front of a million people Marcus lost his brother. Kane wasn't naturally evil, no Kane was actually a very sweet person, some even would call him "The Sweet Giant", Kane wasn't evil, tonight... tonight Kane had changed, Kane had came out there for one purpose, to hurt the person he hated with all his soul, Marcus had seen it in Kane's eyes... Kane hated him. Kane's hatred had shone out there in the ring, and Kane's hatred ahd threatened to burn Marcus if he didn't stay back, STAY BACK it yelled at him and Marcus had obeyed, what other choice did he have?

Kane hadn't even answered Marcus's question, he just stared at Marcus with a blank look in his eyes, but there was a split second where Marcus saw his vulnerable little brother, and in seeing that side of Kane again made Marcus run out of that ring and up that titatron and backstage, because the thought that Kane, good Kane was helpless against the carnage evil Kane was creating, made Marcus sick to his stomach. Marcus had once been helpless, he had been helpless to stop the evil things that The Undertaker was doing, all Marcus could do was just sit back and watch the carnage happen, even as The American Bad Ass, Marcus had no control over what he did... But Kane had changed that, Kane entered his life once more and suddenly Marcus was freed, and to think Kane was becoming evil because of what he had done, that made Marcus sick.

_Where were you? During the match, where were you?___

Where was he? Marcus didn't know anymore, damn it he had no idea where he was during that match. Marcus had thought he was ringside with his little brother, but was he? Was Kane even there, the Kane he knew? Had Kane been plotting his revenge this whole time? Was the past few months of brotherly bonding, nothing to the taller man? Was it all just some joke to Kane? Make the big bad undertaker, look like a vulnerable whimp? If so, Kane did a terrific job.

Marcus popped his head up and walked over to the television in their room and turned it on, he flipped it on channel 12 and stared at the screen. Kane was still in the ring, staring at the entrance of the arena, Marcus looked at Kane, and he could see that good Kane was back for the moment being, Marcus looked at Kane harder and realized how sad and lost Kane looked. Marcus went to turn the television off but then stopped when he saw Stone Cold Steve Austin get up slowly, Marcus watched Stone Cold grab a chair...

"Kane!"   
Marcus knew screaming Kane's name in here would do no good, but he couldn't stop the scream, Marcus watched Kane fall to the mat with a bounce, and then Marcus's eyes got a cold look in them as Stone Cold began to beat Kane's body over with the same chair Kane once used to hit both Marcus and Steve.   
"Come on Kane, get up!"   
Marcus waited for Kane to get up but all he got was Kane getting brutalized by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Marcus told himself that he shouldn't care, but he did... he cared a lot, Marcus grabbed his jacket and ran out of his dressing room, and ran towards the ring, running as fast as he could to reach Kane.

Marcus ran down the titatron, his theme music invading his ears, he didn't really pay any attention, he stopped briefly at the ring and stared at Stone Cold Steve Austin for a second before jumping into the ring.

"What do you think you're doing?"   
Marcus screamed at Steve, his voice couldn't be heard by the fans or JR or Michael Cole; Steve stopped attacking Kane and stared at Marcus, and grinned. Marcus went to say something but before he could say anything he was picked up and thrown out of the ring. Marcus looked up to see Triple H standing in the middle of the ring next to Stone Cold, both of them lingering over Kane's body.

Marcus pushed himself up slowly, his back was pounding with pain from the pedigree he was given by Triple H, Marcus fell back down to the ground with a loud thud on the hardwood cement of the outside stadium. Marcus looked up and saw Stone Cold and now Triple H both beating on Kane's body; Marcus planted both his hands on the floor and then put his weight on them, pushing his body up. Marcus straightened his body up, he pushed his hair back and stumbled to the ring, Marcus grabbed onto the ropes and flipped into the ring. Marcus's knees wobbled at first but then he straightened up and grabbed Triple H by the throat and gave him a choke slam, Marcus turned around and saw Stone Cold slamming the steel chair into Kane's back.

"Stop!"   
Marcus's words didn't seem to work, and Marcus knew he was in no shape to protect his brother by fighting; Marcus ran over to his brother and threw his body over Kane's, using it as a shield to protect Kane's body. Stone Cold lowered the chair and stared at Marcus, what the hell was he doing? Never once had Stone Cold Steve Austin seen The Undertaker do that sort of thing, even for Kane. Steve raised his eyebrow, and then the realization hit him, he wasn't fighting The Undertaker and Kane tonight, he was fighting Marcus and Kane tonight.

_"I can't believe what we are seeing Michael! Earlier we saw Kane betray his brother, The Undertaker, and then we saw The Undertaker leave, and then we saw Stone Cold attack Kane, and now here we have The Undertaker throwing his body over Kane's, using it as a shield to protect Kane!"___

_"This is just crazy JR! People can say how bad and cruel The Undertaker is, but tonight The Undertaker showed an act of love, for his brother Kane, the same man that had betrayed just about 10-15 minutes ago. If that isn't love, then I don't know what it is."___

_"Sure even I had my doubts about The Brothers Of Destruction, but tonight we saw how much The Undertaker loves Kane, I mean The Undertaker could have attacked Kane after Kane betrayed him, The Undertaker didn't have to come out here, but he did."___

_"In these past few months we have seen a completely different Undertaker, we've seen a side of him, a more human side."___

_"Yes The Undertaker truly does care about Kane!"___

Stone Cold smiled evilly, and raised the steel chair and slammed it into Marcus's back, he raised the chair again and slammed it right back into Marcus's back, each slam hitting harder against Marcus's back. Marcus bit his lip at the pain of the sheer metal crushing into his back, but with each slam, he held on to Kane harder, there was no way he was going to let his little brother get hurt.

"Marcus?"   
Marcus opened his eyes and looked down at Kane, and forced a smile for Kane's benefit.   
"Don't worry Kane, it'll be over soon."   
Marcus gripped onto Kane's good arm as Stone Cold hit him again.   
"I'm sorry."'   
Marcus looked down at Kane and nodded, he opened his mouth to say something but then another slam of that damn chair in his back made him howl out in pain and then everything went black, Marcus felt himself get rolled over and all he could guess was that Kane had gone to fight Stone Cold... Marcus tried to scream for his brother to run, but he couldn't, and then everything was gone.

::: UC DAVIS MEDICAL CENTER :::

_"Hello this is Kevin Nash, at UC medical center reporting the news on Kane and The Undertaker. For the people who are just tuning in... Kane had been attacked by Stone Cold Steve Austin in a match and Kane's older brother The Undertaker ran to his brother's rescue. The Undertaker threw his body over Kane's using it as a shield to protect Kane's body from getting any harm. Stone Cold Steve Austin repeatedly beat The Undertaker with a steel chair, crushing that metal into The Undertaker's back; The Undertaker was beaten into subconsciousness. After that Kane attacked Stone Cold Steve Austin for what he did to his older brother, but Stone Cold Steve Austin took control of the match and worked on Kane's arm, crushing that bad arm of Kane's, and then Stone Cold Steve Austin continued the brutal attack on Kane until 10 referees had to pull Stone Cold off of Kane. Right now I am just waiting to hear any sort of news on the brothers of destruction..."___

Kevin Nash stopped talking when he saw a doctor walk past him, Kevin Nash ran up to the doctor.

_"Excuse me, can you tell us any news on what is happening with Kane and The Undertaker, they were two wrestlers from the WWF brought in about an hour ago."___

The doctor nodded and took his glasses off.

_"Well, Kane and The Undertaker have received some pretty bad injuries. The Undertaker back was almost completely crushed, there was no permanent damage done to his back but he should stay out of the WWF until that back of his heals, he also a mild concussion."___

Kevin Nash nodded.

_"So he's okay, what about Kane?"___

The doctor sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

_"Kane, is a worse story. Kane was brought in with serious back, arm, and head injuries. He was bleeding from the head, he has a mild concussion. Kane's eye was split open, we had to sedate him long enough so we could take the mask off of him, he had to receive 5 stitches above his left eye. Kane's arm has been broken, and Kane's back has serious injuries to it as The Undertaker's did. Kane has a lot of bruises on his face and his neck has been dislocated. Sorry look, I have to go, visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow."___

The doctor took off leaving Kevin Nash behind.

_"As all of you back there heard, it does not sound good for our brothers of destruction."_   
__   
__


	4. Confusion and Hurt

confusion and hurt **Confusion and Hurt**   
**The Undertaker's love is tested.**   


_Don't worry Kane, it'll be over soon._

Those had been the last words Marcus remembered saying... _Don't worry Kane, it'll be over soon. _Marcus shifted his weight in the hospital bed uncomfortably, the bright rays of the early morning sun entered the hospital room, waiting for Marcus to open his eyes; As if on cue, a few seconds later, Marcus opened his eyes slowly, he winced when he felt the bright sun light burn into his eyes, he brought up his hand and shielded his eyes from the light, once his eyes were comfortable to the lighting, Marcus removed his hand. Where was he? Marcus tried to push himself up, but he stopped abruptly when he felt a horrible pain throbbing throughout his whole back... 

_Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin..._

It was all coming back to him now, his match... Kane's betrayal... him rushing out to protect Kane... Stone Cold beating him with that damn chair... 

_Where's Kane?_

Marcus, despite the pain in his back, pushed himself up and looked around the hospital room, Kane was nowhere to be found... _probably in a different hospital room,_ Marcus thought to himself. Marcus threw his legs over the hospital bed, he took in a few deeps breaths and pushed himself out of the hospital bed, he grabbed a robe and put it on over the hospital clothes; Marcus slowly walked to the hospital room door and was about to walk out, but a doctor rushed up to Marcus. 

"No sir, you have to go back in the bed, you shouldn't be up."   
Marcus shook his head, and for the first time felt the throbbing in his head. 

_Concussion, shit I wonder how bad Kane got hurt..._

"I have to see my brother Kane..."   
The doctor shook his head and tried to guide Marcus back to the hospital bed, but Marcus wrapped his hand around the doctor's throat and lifted him up in the air, Marcus took in a deep breath, and threw the doctor against the wall.   
"Did you not hear me? I said I have to see my brother Kane! Now where is he?"   
Marcus let the doctor down and watched him fall on the floor with a thud; Marcus waited for the doctor to tell him where Kane was, but after a few minutes of silence, Marcus felt his patience wearing thin.   
"You think you know what pain is right now? You'll have every clue what kind of pain I am capable of if you don't tell me what hospital room my little brother is in."   
The middle aged doctor wretched in pain, but then he froze up when he saw the deadly look in Marcus's eyes, he had heard stories about the two wrestlers, he had heard stories about the brothers of destruction.   
"Room 113..."   
Marcus nodded and walked off, leaving the injured doctor behind.

_Room 113.___

Marcus looked at the hospital room number, he pushed his hair back and pushed the door open, he hesitated for a second but then entered the hospital room, slowly. His eyes automatically bounced over to where Kane was, Kane was lying in his hospital bed, his mask was off. Marcus walked further into the room quietly, trying not to wake Kane up, right now all he wanted to do was watch Kane sleep, he really didn't feel like talking to Kane.

"Marcus?"   
Marcus hissed underneath his breath and walked all the way over to Kane's hospital bed and stared down at Kane. Most of Kane's face was covered with his hair but even with all his hair covering his face, Marcus could still see the scars, Marcus stared at them for a second but then let out a cough.   
"Yeah, I'm right here Kane. How do you feel?"   
Kane pushed himself up groggily and groaned at the pain, he looked at Marcus and suddenly Kane remembered why him and Marcus were in the hospital.   
"Not to good, but I'll live."   
Marcus nodded, absently.   
"Don't you always?"   
Kane nodded, but then instantly regretted it once he felt the pain in his neck.   
"Kane..."   
Kane looked up at Marcus once he heard his brother's voice, Kane looked into Marcus's eyes and saw the confusion in his older brother's eyes, and along with the confusion there was hurt. Kane wanted to lower his eyes but didn't because of the pain in his neck, but the burning intensity in Marcus's eyes was getting to him.   
"Yes?"   
Marcus shook his head, remembering where he was, and that Kane was in front of him, he had sort of blacked out there for a second, Marcus sighed and sat down in a chair that was next to Kane's hospital bed.   
"Why?"

_Why?___

Kane had expected that much from Marcus, Kane had wondered why he had done the things he did, he didn't know how to answer Marcus's question. When Triple H and Stone Cold had came to him and told him that Marcus was planning to betray him, for some reason Kane had believed every word.

"I don't know."   
Marcus sighed, he had expected to get more of an elaborate answer from Kane. No he didn't expect, he needed a more elaborate answer from Kane, he deserved that much.   
"You don't know? How can you say that to me Kane? 4 months Kane and then out of the blue you betray me like this? Why did you even listen to Triple H and Stone Cold in the first place?"   
Kane looked around, as if trying to find a way out of this conversation, but there was no way out of this one.   
"I guess I'm just as stupid as everyone says I am."   
Both Kane and Marcus knew that was a lie, Kane wasn't dumb, he never was.   
"Don't bullshit me! You know you're not dumb, so don't pull that shit with me. Just answer me straight."   
Kane stared into Marcus's eyes.   
"Because I believed it. You've betrayed me before."

_You've betrayed me before.___

The words had came out of Kane's mouth so coldly, the words had no compassion in them, just... no it wasn't hatred... but more like sadness. The words out of Kane's mouth had such a sadness to it, that it made Marcus want to drop the conversation, but he couldn't... no he wouldn't drop the conversation. He needed to know why Kane had believed the words, the lies, so easily, Kane wasn't dumb... could Kane really believe that Marcus would so easily betray him? Was Kane really that trusting? And if he was THAT trusting then why couldn't he trust Marcus?

"That was before."   
Marcus stated simply.   
"I know."   
Marcus pulled his chair closer to Kane.   
"Do you? Do you really know that Kane? Because I don't think you do, I don't think you ever knew that. Because if you did, then you would have never betrayed me, do you really think that worse of me?"   
Kane shook his head.   
"I- It's complicated."   
Marcus shook his head.   
"Not that complicated. I'm your brother and you don't trust me."   
Kane pushed his hair back.   
"Do you blame me?"   
If Marcus hadn't been so determined in reaching Kane, he would have been taken back by Kane's last comment.   
"The past is the past Kane."   
Kane swallowed.   
"And the past always repeats itself."   
Marcus slammed his fist down on the table next to the hospital bed.   
"Not this time damn it! I've worked very hard to gain your trust back, and you just proved to me that everything I have done in the past 4 months, have been worth nothing."   
Kane bit down on his lip.   
"No not worth nothing, it was worth something..."   
Marcus softened his gaze.   
"Then why?"   
Kane sighed.   
"I-- I was wrong."   
Marcus took in a deep breath.   
"I don't know if you love me or hate me more."   
Kane lowered his eyes finally.   
"Neither do I."   
Marcus pushed his chair back at Kane's words.

_Neither do I.___

He had survived a lot of Kane's words before, but Kane's last words were the worst. They had felt like someone was punching Marcus in the stomach, and as hard Marcus tried to fight back against the attack, he couldn't. The words, those 3 little words, were so powerful, and they had so much confusion in them but yet at the same time, so much determination.

It was painfully obvious now... Kane didn't trust him.

"Too bad little brother, too bad."

Marcus got up from the chair and walked out of the hospital room sadly. 


	5. Reunion

Reunion Marcus sat in his locker-room... _His _locker-room, it was no longer his and Kane's locker-room, it hadn't been since the day in the hospital and that had been almost now a week ago. Marcus pushed himself up and turned the TV on, he flipped it to channel 12, he stared at the TV as he watched his brother's image flashed across the screen, Kane was doing his promo. Although the brothers of destruction were no more, Kane and Triple H continued their rivalry. Marcus watched Kane call Triple H out, Marcus shut the TV off once Triple H came running down the titatron. Marcus didn't even want to see how the match ended up... Right now Marcus wanted nothing to do with Kane, he was still in pain at the confrontation between him and Kane a week ago... 

_I don't know if you love me or hate me more._

_Neither do I._

_Too bad little brother, too bad._

The conversation still rung in his ears and it still made him feel sick to his stomach, Kane had sounded so lost in the hospital but cold at the same time. He hadn't heard that coldness in Kane in such a long time, it felt like him and Kane when they used to be enemies... the cold words, the heated glares, the deafening silence. It was as if the last 4 months had never occurred, like the late night conversations... the knowing looks... the brotherly moments... it was as if all that and more had never occurred, like it had been just some too perfect dream and that Marcus was finally waking up to his reality. A reality he didn't want to be living in, because his old reality had been great, him and Kane at each other sides instead at each other throats, Marcus had even grown protective Kane... example his resistance to tag Kane in at Backlash because of Kane's arm... Marcus had finally felt like an older brother, and now it had all went to hell. 

Kane didn't trust him. That realization had hurt the most, because trust was the one thing that Marcus wanted from Kane the most, and it was the one thing that Marcus could never achieve. Marcus couldn't blame Kane though, their past had been a rocky one and it was no shock in why Kane was a very untrusting person... 

Kane had his heart broken and his spirit destroyed by many people... IE: X-Pac, Tori, Paul Bearer, _Him ... _The list goes on and on, Kane had opened his heart and trusted people and in the end he always got betrayed. Marcus knew in the beginning that getting Kane's trust would be hard, but now it was just starting to hit him how right he was.

Marcus looked up and tore himself away from his thoughts when he heard a loud pounding on his locker-room door, Marcus sighed, blocking the outside world and locking himself in his locker-room and never coming out, because then he wouldn't have to face Kane or anybody else. Ignoring problems, hiding from them, wasn't how Marcus dealed with things; Marcus rolled his eyes, and walked over to the locker-room door and opened it up to see Matt and Jeff Hardy with Lita standing on the other side of the door. Although Marcus didn't have any problems with the high-flying brothers and their redhead, he was surprised that they were at his locker-room door, they never really talked, except for the time he saved their girl from getting the crap beat out of her by Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Can I help you?"   
Marcus raised his eyebrow at Matt Hardy, ignoring Jeff and Lita, it was known that Matt was in charge, so Marcus decided to just cut out on the chit chat and get straight to the point, he didn't really feel like having guests.   
"It's your brother Kane, he's getting ganged up on by Stone Cold Steve Austin _and _Triple H, he doesn't seem to be up for the challenge; He looks like he needs your help."   
Marcus snorted, followed by a bitter and sour laugh.   
"My help? _MY _help? Kane doesn't need my help, never has."   
Matt Hardy stared at Marcus skeptically, Marcus's voice was exceptionally high in anger and also a bit of bitter and sourness in it.   
"But he's your brother, your little brother..."   
Marcus grinned and laughed at Matt's statement, even though he didn't find anything funny about Matt's comment, actually he found it quite depressing.   
"Your point being? That doesn't mean a thing..."   
Jeff shook his head, he among with the rest of the WWF stars on the roster saw what had happened between Kane and Marcus, turning to Lita she followed his suite, Matt glared.   
"Of course it means something, he's your brother, and he needs you. No matter what shit you two have been through, you're always brothers, nothing can ever change that. Despite how many times you two say you hate each other, no matter how many times you stab each other in the back, you are always brothers, nothing can change that, you're blood and that is final."   
Marcus eyed Matt, the nerves that guy had... Marcus could snap Matt in half in less then a second, but yet the elder Hardy had the guts to stand up to him; Marcus looked over to Jeff and Lita, he noticed the look Jeff had on his face, sighing Marcus shook his head.   
"Kane doesn't want my help."   
Matt let a smile tug at his features.   
"Doesn't mean he doesn't need it."   
Marcus watched Matt, Jeff and Lita walk off. Marcus paced the room for a minute or so, not knowing what to do, but then he pushed his locker-room door open and ran backstage, and ran down the titatron. Marcus looked up and saw Kane on the mat floor, struggling to get up while Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H attacked him, over and over and over, not giving Kane a chance to breathe, not giving Kane a chance to defend himself.

Marcus grabbed a metal chair and slid into the ring, Triple H looked up and before he could react Marcus hit Triple H in the face with the chair, he then spun around and hit Stone Cold Steve Austin in the back. Marcus threw the chair out of the ring, he spun around, watching Triple H getting up, Marcus kicked him in the face and then picked up Stone Cold Steve Austin and gave him a back breaker.

"Marcus..."   
Marcus turned and stared at Kane, there was an odd silence, but then Marcus reached his hand out to Kane, offering to help him, after a few seconds, Kane took Marcus's hand, letting Marcus pull him up.   
"Payback's a bitch Kane, let's prove that to them..."   
Kane nodded silently and then they both turned around just in time to grab Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin by the throats, Marcus and Kane lifted Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin in the air, and then they did the double chokeslam move on them, pounding them into the ground. Marcus grabbed Stone Cold Steve Austin and lifted him in the air but before he could do the last ride he stopped and turned to Kane.   
"Do the last ride on Triple H, just like I taught you."   
Kane nodded and picked up Triple H and lifted him up in the air and then Marcus and Kane did the last ride to Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Cheers could be heard throughout the whole arena, Marcus stared at Kane and smiled at his little brother.   
"Pin that son of a bitch!" Marcus screamed through the loud roars of the crowd.   
Kane nodded and dropped his body to the mat of the ring, he leaned over pressing his body over Triple H's and then he listened to the Ref.

_"1...2...3... And the winner is Kane!"___

Marcus pulled Kane up, he grabbed Kane's left arm and raised it up for all to see, the crowd was going crazy by now; Kane pulled away from his brother's grasp, he raised his arms and flapped them down, fire surrounded them, Kane and Marcus stared at each other, neither of them saying a word to one another.

"Marcus..."   
Marcus raised his eyebrow up in questioning.   
"I love you more." 


End file.
